


Adventure By Necessity

by goldencrown_ofweeds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Not RPF, Overuse of italics, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and also very, and i mean SEVERE overuse of italics, as in canon is basically not acknowledged, but the character tags suck, no beta we die like wilbur, putting all the html in made me realise just how much i use them, techno isn’t mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencrown_ofweeds/pseuds/goldencrown_ofweeds
Summary: “It’ll be an adventure, Tommy!” Wilbur had said. “You like adventures, I like adventures, what’s not to love?”Yeah, okay. Because the definition of adventure fitso wellhere.(Or, I decided to write a “running away” fic, and then turned it into a folk tale, as you do)
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Adventure By Necessity

“It’ll be an adventure, Tommy!” Wilbur had said. “You like adventures, I like adventures, what’s not to love?”  
Yeah, okay. Because the definition of adventure fit _so well_ here.

__

____

__

And the thing was, Tommy couldn’t even be annoyed! They couldn’t exactly have _stayed_ in L’Manburg, not with _Schlatt_ in power and Phil off doing _anything other than being there_. Foolish as it was, though, he had fought to stay until the very last minute.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

Wilbur had arranged everything, really. He’d made the plan, purchased the supplies, “mischievously acquired” the horses (Tommy was intelligent enough to read between the lines on that one, but he’d never say so). Tommy had just sort of… sat there. And sulked.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

He really felt like sulking now, truth be told. Wilbur had been dragging him basically due west through the forest for the past three days, and they’d yet to see anywhere even vaguely inhabitable. Every single place that Tommy thought might be alright, Wilbur always found something wrong with. Jerk.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

(“Here’s good, right? Look, we’ve got water and trees and everything!”  
“Tommy, the soil is _literally just rocks_. We wouldn’t be able to grow anything.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What do you think of this place?”  
“The water’s bad.”  
“Wh- We haven’t even _drunk_ any of it!”  
“I tested it. It’s bad.”

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“How about-”  
“Tommy. There is a very dark, very deep ravine _right there_ and you are _very stupid_. No.”

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“H-”  
“Do you have _eyes?_ No!”)

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

In fairness, maybe he had a point.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

\- -

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Their “adventure” continued in a very repetitive fashion for...a while, Tommy wasn’t exactly sure how many days it had been. Their routine went like this: wake up, walk, argue a bit, walk, eat very dry, slightly stale bread, walk, sleep, wake up, walk, argue a bit… Tommy was sick of it. So was Wilbur, he could tell. But his brother had always been the selfless, self-sacrificing type, and Tommy was never one to acknowledge he might not be doing so hot, so nothing was said.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Finally, at noon on one cold, bitter, unspecific morning, Tommy broke through a line of trees, Wilbur close behind him, and nearly cried at what he saw. A lake, blue and glittering, winked at them joyfully, a tangible hope of salvation and rest, finally rest. Wilbur darted forward, eager to test the water and confirm their tentative hopes (or their fears).

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Tommyinnit, sixteen and a man, looked at Wilbur Soot.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Wilbur Soot, twenty-three and world-weary, looked at Tommyinnit.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

And Wilbur Soot _beamed._

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Tommy, it’s clean. The water’s clean.”

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

\- -

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

If you want to go on an adventure, the townsfolk of L’Manburg now say, walk towards the setting sun, into the forest. Mind the mobs, but never lose sight of the path that’s been trampled into the grass. Follow it, and you’ll find a warm, homely log cabin, with a garden large enough to rival even Tubbo’s fabled bee farm (and that’s because this one is _also_ Tubbo’s). 

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

If you choose to knock on the door of that cabin, the townsfolk of L’Manburg now say, the door will be opened by a musician named Wilbur. He’ll wear a yellow sweater and a smile, and he’ll invite you in for a cup of tea. But if you accept, the townsfolk of L’Manburg now whisper to their listeners, you won’t just get tea. You’ll get a family, one made of a musician, a warrior, a smaller, angrier warrior, a kind, young nature enthusiast and all the adventurers who’ve come before you.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The children always look awed at the prospect, and the teenagers always scoff. But, regardless of age, they’ll always go tentatively to “the musician’s” apparent father, and ask if the story is true.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

“Well,” Phil Watson says every time, “the path is there, isn’t it? Why don’t you go on an _adventure_ , find out for yourself?” 

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFIC POSTED POG! i’m really proud of this tbh, and to think it started as a school assignment :’)  
> doing the italics for this was a PAIN and there are STILL some missing - and also, for some reason, the draft version of this had a bunch of the little < em > things in empty lines? it made it super hard to edit so if anyone knows how to fix that PLEASE tell me.  
> edit: i have Figured It Out, no need to worry :)  
> edit 2: yo.... if anyone thinks they’ve worked out who the vague descriptions in the last big paragraph are referring to, why not see if you’re right? just sayin’.... comments are right there....


End file.
